The Next Generation
by lilyevans46
Summary: A series of one-shots capturing the childhood and adolescence of the Next Generation. It isn't going to be in chronological order and will mainly feature the Potter/Weasley/Scamander and Malfoy children.
1. Three Prefects

Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are in their fifth year at Hogwarts.

x

"_You _are a Prefect? _Really?"__  
_

Scorpius Malfoy rolled his eyes, scratching the back of his neck and smiling slightly "That unbelievable, eh?"

"Well, it's just that you're not exactly the type...are you?"

"_Do _expand on that, Albus."

The raven haired boy chuckled "Well, you've never set much store by the rules...have you?"

Scorpius shrugged "Fair play."

The compartment door opened and a fifteen year old girl entered the carriage. Her auburn hair was curly - a mixture of her Father's red and her Mother's brown. She was wearing a short black skirt over a long pair of tanned, elegant legs clad in knee high socks. Her shirt was tight, the top few buttons undone revealing a dipping expanse of flesh above the V of her jumper. A scarlet and gold tie hung loosely in her hand and the other set of deep red nails rested on the door frame.

"Albus, have you seen - oh." Her eyes scanned over the tall boy beside her cousin, resting momentarily on the emerald badge glinting on the left hand side of his jumper "Congratulations." The word was drawn out and she licked her bottom lip, smiling to herself "Not exactly expected, but whatever-"

"This idea must run in the family." Scorpius interrupted her, raising an eyebrow "What exactly is it that makes my level of authority so _unbelievable_?"

"Oh, I don't know." She shrugged, draping the tie around her neck and smirking "After all...there are worse people to be reprimanded by."

"In that case - fasten your tie."

"Ah, but Scorpius," She smiled, pulling a scarlet badge out of her shirt pocket and holding it out in the palm of her hand "I could just as easily tell you to tuck in your shirt."

His grey eyes widened momentarily, staring from Albus to the girl in front of him "You _are _joking, right?"

"Unfortunately not." Her own eyes glinted playfully.

"_You_ are the female Prefect for Gryffindor?"

"Correct."

"And _I'm _a shock?" He shook his head, smirking "Honestly, if there's one person who doesn't follow the rules then it's little Miss Weasley over here who considers it amusing to wink at first years and cause them to walk into walls."

Rose chuckled, running a hand through her long hair "Looking forward to working with me, Malfoy?"

"Can't wait." He drawled, winking ever so slightly, ensuring that Albus missed it completely.

"See you around then." She grinned, before turning around and leaving the compartment.

Scorpius watched her leave, realising suddenly that Rose Weasley was someone with who he really shouldn't mess, but very much wanting to despite of all the trouble it would surely involve.


	2. Unusual Relief

Teddy Lupin is approaching the end of his sixth year, Victoire the end of her fourth.

x

"Come on, she's _hot_."

Teddy Lupin stared at the boy in front of him, a cold sweat breaking out above his eyebrows.

"Teddy?"

"Wha - she's hardly - how-"

"You've never noticed?" Declan Wood, brilliant chaser and handsome Ravenclaw, rolled his eyes "Come on, you spend every day with her!"

"She's my best friend." Teddy pointed out quietly "That would be-"

"Weird?" He laughed "I don't see why - you aren't related. Besides," He shrugged "I'm not asking _you_ to go out with her."

"I just don't-" Teddy shook his head "You honestly want to ask Victoire out?"

"Yeah - I reckon I've got a pretty good chance, y'know? Were were flirting after that last Quidditch match - she's also a canny chaser."

"Yeah she's a good chaser."

"I reckon I'd even let her take charge - if you know what I mean." He winked and Teddy grimaced.

"Please, Declan...that's disgusting."

"How is she disgusting? She's god the body of a supermodel, the face and hair of an angel and the breasts of a-"

"_Declan_!" Teddy hissed, louder than intended which caused a few heads to turn their way "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you know her - you could put in a good word."

"You've shagged half the girls in the school already - I hardly think that' necessary, do you?"

"Hardly half-"

Teddy snorted "Right yeah. She's a lot to deal with though - you should know that."

"In bed? I thought you said-"

"Not in bed, no. Obviously, we've never slept together - in _that_ sense, anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well obviously we've shared a bed in the fifteen years I've known her."

"Lucky bastard - although I don't think I would have managed to keep my hands off her, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean." Teddy pulled a face "Look, just don't fuck her around."

"What will you do, beat me up?" The Ravenclaw raised an eyebrow and Teddy looked at him seriously.

"Not that she'd stand for it but if you hurt her I'll break your jaw." He smiled and shrugged, dropping his book into the open bag by the chair and shrugging it over his shoulder as the sixth year Charms class began to depart.

x

"Vic - can I have a word?" Teddy ran a hand through his blue hair as the three girls his best friend had been talking to began to giggle and blush.

"What?" She frowned "I'm starving."

He rolled his eyes, taking her arm and pulling her into a deserted classroom "Declan Wood is going to ask you out?"

She raised her eyebrows, thought for a moment and then smiled "_Really_?"

"Vic, be careful he isn't the most sensitive of people-"

"He isn't the best kisser either."

"_What?"_ Teddy stared "You've kissed him?"

She laughed lightly "Yeah - last week after Quidditch. He said I wasn't a bad chaser and I told him I was better than he'd ever be and we were flirting and then - you know."

Teddy watched her shrug and then shook his head "So I'm confused - are you going to or-"

"No." She shook her head "Probably not. Besides, it'll be fun to be the girl who turns down the hottest guy in school."

Teddy raised an eyebrow, feigning hurt "I'm sure your friends would disagree."

"Oh they're _obsessed_ with you - I reckon it's the metamorphagus thing - or the piercings...I don't know, it's weird."

"Cheers, Vic."

She grinned standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek and allowing him to inhale the familiar scent of honeysuckle "The effect wore off a long time ago."

"Oh, really?" He smirked, pushing her out of the classroom.

"Really."

He grinned down at her, sideways, wondering why he felt so relieved.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just glad you aren't going out with him."

She laughed, causing a few people to stop and stare - not quite believing that anything could sound so beautiful "Why?"

"I don't know." He shrugged and hit her on the arm before gesturing down a perpendicular corridor "I'm going to the library - I'll see you later."

"Oh right - bye." She smiled, before turning to walk away, hips swaying and long, silvery blonde hair swaying from side to side.

x

Please review!


	3. There's a first time for everything

Teddy is eighteen - in his last year at Hogwarts.

Victoire is nearly sixteen - in her fifth year at Hogwarts.

Dominque if also fifteen, but in her fourth year at Beuxbatons.

x

People often said she must have been born from the sea when they saw her on the beach. She suited the place as naturally as a mermaid would - as uncontrolable as the waves and, somehow, as beautiful and deadly at the same time.

Dominique Weasley was dangerous - _not _your average fifteen year old girl and _deffinitely_ not somebody to be underestimated. She was different from the rest of her family - both in looks _and_ character. She had inherrited neither her Mother's blonde hair or her Father's red - instead, she had silky, chocolate brown hair cut into a sleek bob. Depsite neglecting her parents looks, she had, naturally, picked up the Veela gene - possibly making it more powerful than ever as it was impossible to spot with her dark hair and deep, sea blue eyes.

Due to the fact Teddy had gone to Hogwarts, their was never a question of Victoire following him there. Although Fleur had tried endlessly, the blonde haired eleven year old refused point blank to even go and look around. Dominique, however, who had absolutely adored Victoire's first year at Hogwarts, didn't entirely fancy moving back in with her sister and so, much to her Mother's delight, made it known that _she_ would be more than happy to go to attend Beuxbatons School of Magic.

Over the years, Victoire had often told her sister that she'd made the right choice due to the fact that she couldn't imagine her in any of the Hogwart's houses. Not because she wasn't brave, loyal, intelligent or cunning - more because she was _all_ of those things.

The Easter of her fourth year, Dominique descended the staircase of Shell Cottage and walked straight into the kitchen. Teddy, all six foot and seven piercings of him, was leaning against the sink, a tea-towel in his hands and a frown on his face.

Victoire was perched on the island in the centre, blonde hair pulled over one shoulder and an infuriated look on her own beutiful features.

"I'm not sensing much joy down here, guys." Dominique commented, strolling past them and sitting on a sofa in the adjoining living room.

"Shut up, Dom." Both the teenagers snapped, and Dominique raised an eyebrow, picking up a book written in French from the shelf behind her.

"Teddy - what is the _problem_?"

"No problem." He said, through gritted teeth "Apart from the fact that this _dick_ you are going out with, sleeps with girls and then breaks up with them within the hour - he finds it _fun_ and it'll be you that -"

"Me that _what_?" Victoire snapped, her eyes flaring dangerously.

"Justin Jackson will _hurt_ you!"

"What's that to you?" She waved her hand across the room "I can deal with it - I'm not four, anymore!"

"Obviously." He responded steadily "I just wish you'd _think_."

"Oh - so I'm stupid now, am I?"

"Did I say that?"

"You implied it-"

Silence fell suddenly, caused by three sharp knocks on the front door.

Dominique looked up with a vague interest at the pair staring daggers at each other across the kitchen.

"I'll get it then, shall I?" She rolled her eyes and crossed the living room, opening the door to face a handsome boy of about seventeen.

"Oh - you must be Dominique." He smirked slightly, eyeing up the larger that average breasts, the long legs and the amused eyes of his girlfriend's sister.

"Hello." She winked "Please feel free to come in."

"Oh, I will do, don't worry." He grinned, stepping inside and then sobering up at the look on Victoire's face.

"Point proven." Teddy dropped the tea-towel in the sink and walked straight past Victoire and Justin, leaving the house without another word.

"My sister can't keep her hands to herself." Victoire said, sharply "Don't feel flattered."

Dominique snorted "Oh, nice one Vic."

"It's true."

"Don't mind her bad mood - she's just had a domestic with her girlfriend." She told the boy, who was beginning to look rather nervous.

The blonde took a very deep breath before looking her sister straight in the eye "If you don't get out of my sight in the net five seconds I will fire so many jinxes at you, you'll wish you'd never opened your mouth, Dominique."

Dominique smiled sweetly at her elder sister but left the house all the same. She walked down the slightly breezy beach until she found Teddy, sat on the sand snapping a piece of driftwood up in his hands.

"If you're going to talk, then piss off because I can't be arsed with your sarcastic comments-"

"She'll realise, you know." Dominique cut him off, taking a seat next to him.

"Realise _what_?"

"That she's madly in love with you - you know, the same way you are with her." Dominique told him calmly, looking out at the point where the sea met the sky, miles and miles away.

He picked up a smooth grey pebble, ran a calloused thumb over the top of it and launched it into the water. He didn't respond until all the ripples had disappeared and the ocean was calm once more.

"No." He shook his head, his voice distant "No, she won't."

"She isn't stupid." Dominique told him, pulling up her knees and resting her folded arms ontop of them before leaning her head down so that she was looking at him sideways.

"I know she isn't stupid. I also know that she won't...she doesn't feel the same, she never has."

"And when did you realise?"

"When I was seventeen."

"Then give her time." Dominique paused "She _does_, Teddy. You might know her ten times better than anyone else but, as her sister - I can tell. She looks at you in a different way to anyone else I've ever seen her with."

"I'm her best friend."

"You're also the person she's head over heels in love with, even if she doesn't know it yet."

He laughed "Thanks...but I doubt it."

"Whatever." She shrugged "Believe what you want - but when you're happily married with fifteen kids, remember this conversation."

"I'll always remember this conversation, Dominique."

"Yeah - why's that?"

"It's possibly the first time in nearly sixteen years that we've been civil to one another."

Dominique laughed - this was true. She and Teddy were the complete opposite of Victoire and Teddy. While her elder sister and he were barely separated, _she_ and Teddy had never really seen eye to eye. He'd always resented her cutting sarcasm and she'd always resented how close he was to the person that _she_ should have shared that bond with. As a child, Dominique had often been blown off by Victoire, who would have rather spent time with Teddy. Somehow, she'd never quite forgiven him for that.

"There's a first time for everything, Theodore." She shrugged "This will also be the last time for the next sixteen years."

"Excellent." He held out his hand "We'll have another catch up when you're thirty."

She shook it and then the pair looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks, Dom."

"No problem." She winked, before standing up, shoving both hands inside her pockets and strolling off down the beach "Bye, dick head."

"See you later." He laughed, before looking back out to sea, thinking for the first time in his life, that he was actually _glad_ Dominique Weasley had been born.

x


	4. You may have just met your match

James Potter and Fred Weasley are in their seventh year. Rose Weasley is in her fifth year. Lily Potter and Roxanne Weasley are in their third year.

x

James Potter was incredibly good looking. His friends knew that, his family knew that, the vast amount of ex-girlfriend's he'd had knew that and, possibly most importantly, _he, _himself, knew that.

Looking in the mirror one evening, he smiled. He had his mother's eyes: soft, warm and chocolatey that glowed golden in the sunlight and framed with thick, black lashes. His skin was creamy with a light dusting of the famous Weasley freckles and his smile was playful and daring. His hair, dark, messy and, of course, completely unruly, he had inherited from his father and, before that, his namesake.

He was tall, ever so slightly under 6'1 at the age of seventeen and relatively well-built. His arms were muscular but he had the sort of envy-inducing metabolic rate that meant he could eat absolutely anything and yet remain completely skinny.

Fred Weasley was sat behind him, wondering how long it would take for his best friend, and closest family member, to tear their eyes away from the tall, glass mirror he had brought up to their dorm in fourth year.

James caught sight of his cousin's smirk out of the corner of his eyes and whipped around, throwing a bottle of aftershave at his head. With a grin, he caught it and laughed - he and James were two of the best Beaters Gryffindor house had ever seen. Many people had shook Fred's hand and congratulated him on inheriting his Father's gift.

Fred had Weasley-red hair and shared the same stocky build as his Father. Despite the fact his younger sister had turned out half-cast with long, shiny black hair, Fred had the same complexion as his Father would, had he been on holiday for a month and got himself a tan. The female population of Hogwarts were hardly oblivious to his looks and charm - he was just less vain than James, who preferred to jinx people with his wand than punch them in the face.

"Ready yet?" He asked, leaning backwards and throwing the glass bottle into the air, catching it with one hand.

"Just about." James muttered, flicking his wand and making the glass disappear so that the scented liquid fell through the air and soaked Fred's t-shirt.

"You fucking dickhead!" Fred shouted, pulling off his t-shit and throwing it into the corner "I'm going to stink of that stuff now - it's from my Dad's shop - it's magic!"

"So?" James laughed.

"_So,_ the smell sticks for twelve hours!"

James barked a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to get you back for this, Potter."

"Really, Weasley?" He grinned "Go for it."

Fred dived off the bed, attempting to wrestle James to the ground. However, James weighed considerably less due to his lack of muscle and was able to skirt out of the way and sprint down the boy's steps, pushing two third years back into their dorm on his way. Fred was quick on his tail, tearing across the Common Room and through the portrait hole, down several staircases, through a trick wall, along a secret passage way and, finally, into the Great fact, Fred had just managed to get James in a headlock when Neville shouted their names.

"Fred - James - _Boys_!"

"Sorry Neville." Fred laughed.

"_Sir_."

"Oh - sorry _Proffessor."_ James grinned, winking.

"Oh there's no need to be so sarcastic about it, James."

The boy laughed, ruffling the hair of his Head of House in a fond manner "I _do_ love your lessons, Sir almighty."

"You don't _do_ Herbology James, sit down and - Fred - _why _are you not wearing a t-shirt?"

"Smell me!" He exclaimed, standing on the bench and thrusting his chest forward "I stink of sh-rubbish. Well, actually I smell nice but James poured a whole bottle of aftershave on me and it's a bit strong. Don't you think?"

Neville rolled is eyes, waved his wand and handed Fred the t-shirt that had just appeared out of thin air before walking away.

"I really wish the pair of you would grow up." Came the voice of Roxanne Weasley as she floated past in her Ravenclaw robes "Do you not think it's about time?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Fred winked at his younger sister "You should make the most of being thirteen while you can - before people start telling you to grow up."

Roxanne laughed "Have you seen Lily?"

"Nope." James ran a hand through his hair "Roxy - is she _ok_?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, frowning.

"Well, I don't know..." He ran a hand through his hair, causing the back to stick up and a few Hufflepuff girls giggle as the bottom of his jumper lifted, revealing the top of his boxers.

"Spit it out."

"She's - well, she's not exactly _normal_ is she? People have always thought that she's weird of whatever...Is she happy?"

Roxanne laughed - yes, Lily was slightly odd.

At the age of seven she'd picked up a blade of grass, thrown it into the air, slowed it down with the palm of her hand and then somehow managed to transfigure it into a beautiful white lotus flower. She was an incredible witch - by absolutely miles the brightest in her year, but she didn't put her abilities and knowledge to academic use. Instead, she _listened_. Whether it was through doors, windows or simply to a passing conversation - she _listened_. And because she listened, she knew things. Lily seemed to know absolutely everything about everyone - it was a great relief to the whole family when she wasn't sorted into Slytherin - what her talents plus the most cunning house of all four could equal wasn't even worth thinking about. Instead, she was placed in Gryffindor.

"She's _fine_, James." Roxanne smiled "People find her interesting - and they can't believe how good-a-flyer she is. W_hy_ isn't she on the team?"

James rolled his eyes "Oh, Merlin knows...something about it being for fun, not something she wants to do religiously - I don't even know but it's a waste."

"Yes it is." Came another voice, and Rose Weasley appeared, snapping a bread stick in half.

Her skirt was short, causing several boys to actually turn and stare and the top few buttons of her shirt were unfastened. Her curly hair was tied up into a pony tail and on her red lips she wore a smile.

"Afternoon Rosie - ever tried wearing clothes? they aren't bad you know-" James started, as Roxanne laughed.

"He's got a point." Fred nodded, poking her collar "Tie?"

"I didn't realise you were a prefect, Freddie." She smiled, flashing her own scarlet and gold badge.

"I just think you'd look a bit more decent with it...on."

"I think the rest of the males in Hogwarts would disagree, actually." Roxanne said, a smile forming on her mouth.

"Apart from Albus." James said.

"And Hugo." Fred added, but rose waved a hand airily.

"Hugo's only little."

"He's the same age as me!" Roxanne kicked her.

"Perhaps...but you don't look thirteen. How many boyfriends have you had?"

Roxanne opened her mouth but Fred beat her to it "I don't need to hear this!"

Rose laughed "So back to the matter in hand - what were you talking about before you set off about the state of my uniform?"

"Lily." James frowned "Does she have friends?"

"I've already told you!" Roxanne rolled her eyes "People find her interesting."

"That's not the same as having friends." He frowned "I know she's weird but-"

"Thanks, James - I love you too." A light voice said, making them all jump.

James blushed, looking down at his sister "Er - hey, Lil."

"Alright?" She asked, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

"Not too bad, you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled slightly "Weird, but fine."

James sighed "I didn't mean to offend you-"

"You didn't."

"-I'm just concerned about you."

"I do have friends you know."

"Really?" James asked, before he could stop himself.

At this, Lily sighed. She stood up and pulled her wand from the pocket of her robes, resting the tip on her brother's chest.

Although he was only faced with a thirteen year old girl who barely came up to his shoulders, James felt threatened. He was a very talented young wizard himself, but he knew Lily would be able to do things he couldn't if she really put her mind to it.

"Are we really going to do this again?"

"Erm-"

"Because I seem to recall that last time you were 'concerned' about me," She tilted her head to one side "I received a letter of Dad telling me to stay away from all the boys."

"I didn't say anything-"

"Bollocks." She jabbed the tip of her wand into him, pushing him backwards "Why can't you be more like Albus? He just lets me get on with whatever I'm doing and doesn't try to control me."

"Lily have you seen the way boys look at you?" James gestured to a fourth year Ravenclaw who was gawking, his mouth wide open "You're turning out like Rose!"

"Oi!" The girl in question protested.

Lily rolled her eyes - the exact shade as her brother's and then raised an eyebrow "So you're admitting it now, are you?"

"Admitting what?"

"That you wrote to Dad and told him I was - how did you phrase it - _getting too much attention_?"

"How do you know what I said?" He frowned and Lily smiled.

"Because I'm _cleverer _than you."

He looked at her for a moment and sighed "Right - fine - I did, yeah."

Lily shrugged "I know."

"But I was only worried-"

"Well don't be." She said crisply "And, for the record, _yes_, I do have friends."

Roxanne laughed, following her as she left the hall.

"Bloody hell." James shook his t-shirt, in the centre of which there was a circular singe mark.

He was about to sit down when he heard a light laugh behind him and a girl walked past, brushing against his shoulder.

"Oh - sorry." She said, a smile tugging on her lips.

James raised an eyebrow. The girl was in Slytherin - she had a short grey skirt on, knee high black socks and a white shirt. On her white shirt she wore an emerald and silver badge depicting the word '_Prefect_'. She had bright, playful grey eyes and shoulder length, chocolate brown hair.

"Thats...that's okay." He grinned "Who are you?"

She glanced at Rose, who laughed and then held out her hand "Robin Lennon."

"You know each other?" He gestured to Rose.

"We're both Prefects you moron." Rose rolled her eyes "Of course I know her."

Robin laughed "Anyway, I'll go now - I need to go and see Flitwick."

James watched the girl leave before turning on her cousin "_She_ is _hot_."

"Yeah..." Rose smiled, pulling a thread from her robes "And you may have just met your match there, Jamesie-poo."

x

I wanted to write something yesterday because I was getting First-of-September-Hogwarts-Express-Withdrawal depression and I had a request to write something to do with James Potter II and...this happened :)

If you have any requests let me know and please tell me what you think!


	5. Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds

_She was merely seven years old when it had happened and, yet, she could remember it vividly._

_She could remember the smell of the freshly mown, spring grass floating in through the open kitchen window and the way her Mother had hugged her. _

_She remembered Molly, red curly hair tied back into a bun, hurrying her down the stairs. _

_She remembered her father, a rather anxious smile on his face, but a smile all the same._

_She remembered the toast with the thick, muggle butter that she'd eaten for breakfast._

_She remembered the pile of presents._

_She remembered one in particular._

_It was an odd shape, large and round at one end and box-like at the other. It was wrapped in paper of the palest blue with a white pearlescent ribbon and a tag reading:_

_'To Lucy,_

_Have a wonderful birthday, sweetheart._

_Lots of Love from Mummy, Daddy and Lucy.'_

_She remembered ripping the paper eagerly away and the leap in her heart as she looked down at her very own guitar._

The evening breeze was steady and soft, sending a pleasant chill down the spine of Lucy Weasley as she sat outside The Burrow. She was hidden from sight by the broom shed as she drew patterns in the soil with an emerald fingernail.

Lucy was beautiful - she had the same hair as her mother - long, dark blonde and thick. That evening, it fell in curls down the back of a red cardigan, under which she wore a white sundress. She had inherritted the same blue eyes as her father and also shared his brains. Despite this, and much to her family's exasperation, she didn't put them to use in academic subjects at all.

Lucy had one of the best voices a lot of people had ever heard. Unlike any of her family, she had the ability to hold a note for longer than most people could manage a breath and she played the guitar incredibly well. She'd been singing for as long as she could remember and had been given her first guitar for her seventh birthday. It had been, and still was, _the_ best present she'd ever received.

"Thought I might find you out here." A voice said, and Lucy felt the air shift as her cousin sat beside her "Not feeling sociable tonight, Luce?"

"Would you judge me if I said no?"

Louis laughed, ruffling up his strawberry blonde 1950's haircut and lighting a cigarette.

"Smoking again, then?" She asked absently, looking out over the many fields that surrounded her grandparents' house.

"Tried to kick the habit but I started writing again..."

"Ah."

He held the packet out to her but she declined. Louis was the only other musical member of the family that Lucy knew of. He was, truly, an _incredible_ drummer and could write music very well. As a percussionist, he had a certain knack of picking out interesting, unusual beats and making them work with chord progressions that nobody would have expected.

Writing music, however, came at a cost. He found it difficult to concentrate and easily wound himself up - at the age of fifteen, he realised that smoking was, by far, the quickest and easiest way to calm himself down.

"How's it going?"

"Not bad." He shrugged, tapping the end of the cigarette so a few crimson drops of ash fell away "I've been out of Hogwarts for just over a year and I've got two compositions published already so..." He shrugged "I seem to be doing okay."

Lucy laughed "Not too bad at all, really."

"No." He smiled "I suppose not - especially seeing as those two compositions have made me more money than my job has all year..."

"Why don't you quit then?" She laughed.

He grinned "Wouldn't want to jinx the good luck that music seems to be bringing for me."

Lucy smiled "You remind me of John Lennon."

He frowned "Surely it should be Ringo - I am a drummer, after all."

She shrugged "Whatever...you've definitely got a _Beatles_ kind of air about you...its cool."

"Cheers." He grinned and nudged her "Hey - do you want to come to a party?"

"It's half past ten on a Thursday night, Lou." She raised her eyebrows "And you're supposed to be responsible."

"I am responsible...I'm enlightening you to the world of alcohol."

Lucy laughed, pulling her hair over one shoulder "Okay...how do I look?"

Louis stood, pulling her up with one hand and glancing at her outfit "Okay, I suppose."

"Older than sixteen?"

"About seventeen."

"Oh good." She grinned, internally thanking her father for the length of her legs.

"One sec.." Louis jogged down the garden path, stuck his head through the back door, shouted something and then returned, grabbing Lucy's wrist and turning on the spot.

After a few minutes of near suffocation, Lucy opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of what seemed to be a muggle street. She could hear, but not see, a train and the street was lined with the tall trees that come with suburban England, indicating that they were close to, but not exactly inside, a city.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside Liverpool."

"Keeping up the _Beatles_ vibe, then?"

He laughed "Shut up - Richard lives here."

"Ah - I like him." Lucy smiled, remembering the dark haired bass player from Louis' band.

"Hmm...he likes you too, from what I can remember." He raised an eyebrow "Please don't have sex with anyone, tonight - if you get pregnant it'll be my fault."

Lucy laughed "I'm barely sixteen - you really don't trust me, do you?"

"I've witnessed your flirting techniques..."

"So?"

"So no...I don't trust you. You're worse than Rose and Dominique."

Lucy stopped walking and gave her cousin the dirtiest look she could muster, causing him to laugh.

"Okay - that was harsh. I'm sorry."

"And?"

"And you're not as bad as Dominique."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Or Rose."

"Thank you." She continued to walk beside him "Just out of interest - where did you tell my mum you were taking me?"

"Our new rehearsal room."

"You have a new rehearsal room?"

"No."

Lucy rolled her eyes, continuing to follow him "Couldn't we just apparate there?"

"No - I've forgotten where about he lives."

"Wonderful."

They walked quietly down a few more of the same streets before Louis grinned, pointing to the only detached house on the road, covered in Ivy with yellow light pouring from the five visible windows.

"Is that it?"

"Yep.." Louis lead her up to the building, pushing the garden gate open and reaching for the door handle "I mean it," he turned to face her, smiling slightly "Don't have sex with anyone."

Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the busy hallway. There were plenty of people, but no decorations - not that she was surprised, Louis' friends were more concerned about the quantity of alcohol they had, rather than the quality of the place where they would be consuming it.

The hallway lead to a kitchen, and the two teenagers walked through to where the owner of the house stood, smiling.

"Weasley!" Richard Griffiths shouted, pushing past several people and throwing his arms around Louis "I've missed you!"

"You saw me on Tuesday." Louis laughed "Can I smoke?"

"Go outside, will you - oh, look who it is..." His eyes trailed over Lucy's white dress, pausing slightly on her chest and finally resting on her eyes "Lucy in the sky with diamonds."

Lucy smirked, remembering that she'd once told him that she was named after that song. "Hello, Richard."

"Are you drinking tonight?"

"Obviously."

"And how old are you, nowadays?"

"Seventeen." She lied easily.

"Ah - so's my brother." He turned around, opening a door to his left that lead into a garage filled with many other people, all gathered around a snooker table with plastic cups and glasses in their hands "Chris!"

A tall, curly haired and familiar looking boy turned around "What?"

"Come here - I've got someone for you to meet."

The young wizard rolled his eyes and walked forward "Who?"

"This is Lucy Weasley - she's seventeen, too."

The boy that Lucy had seen multiple times around the halls of Hogwarts smirked "_Really_?"

"Yeah." He nodded and, in a drunken state, walked away to greet someone else.

Christopher Griffiths ran a hand through his hair and grinned "Seventeen, are you?"

"Shut up - I didn't realise anyone I actually knew would be here."

He laughed "Well, you certainly look seventeen so I suppose I can cover for you."

"Thanks so much." She responded sarcastically, but smiled "I didn't realise you were his brother."

"Different Dads." He shrugged "You want a drink?"

"Please."

Puling out his wand, he summoned a glass and watched it fill with a red substance before handing it to her "There you go."

"Thank you." Lucy smiled, revealing a set of straight white teeth.

He observed her for a second and then smiled "I'm Chris." he held out a hand for her to shake.

She obliged, smirking slightly "Lucy Weasley. What House are you in?"

"Ravenclaw." He tilted his head to one side "You're Hufflepuff, aren't you?"

"The only one in my whole family."

"Really?" He laughed "And you're related to Harry Potter."

"Yes, I am."

He laughed "Is everyone else in your family Gryffindors?"

"No - we have a Ravenclaw."

"Yeah - who?"

"Roxanne Weasley."

"Oh." He smirked "Yeah, I know Roxanne."

Lucy pulled a face "I'm not even going to ask."

He chuckled "I've not gone there - don't worry."

"But?"

"But my best friend has."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Jack Reeves."

Lucy laughed, recalling the night six months previously when Roxanne had disappeared for several hours with the boy in question "Oh - yeah, I heard about that one."

"Yeah, so have I...plenty of times. He's very proud of himself."

Lucy shook her head smiling and sipping the liquid. It tasted of smoke, cinnamon and strawberries. "What on earth is this?"

"Not sure, it's foreign." He shrugged "Strong though, so go easy on it."

"Look, if I'm going to spend all night with you, you're going to have to lose the patronising attitude - I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"Fine." He laughed, leading her through another door.

x

Three hours later found Lucy stood against a wall on the landing, laughing at something someone had said.

"Chris - is she your girlfriend?" An eighteen year old boy asked, looking down at Lucy and grinning.

"No." Chris rubbed his head, smiling "Fortunately not."

"Oi!" Lucy smiled "I'm funny."

"You're faintly amusing."

"Dude, she's hilarious." The boy said, before leaning closer "And hot."

"I haven't missed that, believe it or not."

"Ouch!"

Both boys turned to see Lucy, holding her head and frowning "I've just hit my head on your cupboard."

Chris rolled his eyes, trying to move her hands "Let me see."

"Is it bleeding?"

"I don't know - I can't see it."

"Oh - sorry." She moved her hands and the third boy made a heaving noise before running to the bathroom.

Chris rolled his eyes "It's bleeding a bit - come in here, let me sort it."

Lucy stayed still "No thank you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust you. You're seventeen and drunk."

"I'm not drunk." He laughed "_Y__ou _are drunk. _I'm_ barely even tipsy."

Lucy rolled her eyes "Fine - but if I die..."

He ignored her, but took her hand and lead her through one of the white painted doors to a small, pale blue bedroom with a mirror and cupboards down one side. There was a single bed underneath a window that looked out over the back garden but Lucy wasn't looking - she stumbled to the bed, starting to notice the blood on her hands and feeling slightly sick for it.

"You'll be fine." Chris muttered, opening his wardrobe and pulling out a blue box from the bottom.

"What's that?"

"First Aid." He muttered, pulling out a small packet and tearing it, revealing a white wipe that he used to clean the cut.

"You seem to know what you're doing." Lucy said, surprised "What sort of teenage boy has a first aid box in his wardrobe?"

"The sort who's parents work in St Mungos." He winked "Always be prepared."

Lucy smiled, waiting as he muttered something under his breath, his wand against the lump on her forehead.

"Okay - done." He said, showing her a mirror. There was a small scratch on her head, but nothing her parents would question.

"Thank you - you're very clever." She smiled and looked at him, her eyes dancing slightly.

"I'm a Ravenclaw." He said as his eyes, somewhere between grey and blue, held her gaze.

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing coherent formed itself in her head so she stopped, lips parted slightly and her brown eyes twinkling.

He looked down at her mouth, a different expression taking over his face and Lucy moved, instinctively towards him so that they were millimetres apart.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" His voice was soft, his breath warm against her lips.

"I don't know." She muttered.

The pair looked at each other through a moment of deep suspense, of wondering about the other, of breath catching in their throats.

Chris' eyes dropped to her mouth "You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

"I'm not that drunk. Anyway, you're not drunk and we both seem to have the same idea."

He raised an eyebrow "And what would that be?"

She smiled teasingly "You're the Ravenclaw."

"Suppose I am." He muttered, continuing to look her in the eye.

Suddenly, without warning, there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Shit - sorry!" Louis retreated from the room but Lucy laughed.

"It's fine - are we leaving?"

"Yeah - can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk."

"Why is there blood on your dress?" He turned to the boy on the bed "What've you done to her?"

"Nothing." He ran a hand through his hair, watching Lucy "She hit her head so I cleaned it up."

"Oh, right." Louis glanced at his cousin "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes, meeting Chris' gaze "See you around, I suppose. Thanks for..." her hand brushed against her forehead "everything."

"Any time." He nodded, before smiling slightly "See you later."

Lucy smiled back and followed Louis from the room, downstairs and out of the front door. Once they hit the street she felt herself being pulled into the discomfort of side-along apparition.

Louis' apartment was small but clean, located in a muggle building of twenty four in the centre of London.

"Your Dad said you could stay, it's fine." He gestured to the sofa, waving his wand and producing a large duvet.

"Cool." Lucy smiled, wandering over and wrapping herself up.

"I'm not being nosy or anything but-"

"Nothing happened."

"Oh." Louis shrugged "I wouldn't mind if it did - Chris is okay, a million times better than the last tosser you went out with."

Lucy raised an eyebrow "You said you weren't going to bring that up ever again."

"Just saying." He held up his hands.

"Night, Louis."

"Night, Luce."

x

Four months later, Lucy Weasley could be found walking down the wooden stairs from the clock tower. Being exposed to the elements, and seeing as it was November, the air was cold and the wind icy against her cheeks. She wore a thick knitted blue scarf and a jumper with jeans but could still feel the low temperature. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail and her cheeks were pink as she pushed open the door at the very bottom and crashed into a sturdy figure.

"Sorry - oh." There was a pause in the boy's voice as he looked down and smiled "Did I hurt your head?"

"My heads fine, thank you." Lucy laughed lightly "And you?"

"Oh, I'm okay." Chris grinned "I saw you playing Quidditch last week - you're not bad...shame about your team, of course."

"Thank you." She smiled "But, to be honest, I prefer the party at the end of the match."

"You still have parties, even if you don't win?"

"I'm in _Hufflepuff_ - if we only had parties after winning a Quidditch match then we'd _never_ have parties."

"Fair enough." He shoved his hands insides his pockets and smiled "I have to go - I have a Prefect duty to get to, unfortunately."

"Ah, you're a Prefect." Lucy smiled "Fits."

He shook his head "Shut up. Where are you going?"

"Detention with Sprout." She laughed "See you around then, I guess...again."

He nodded and Lucy smiled, before continuing to walk. She got about five yards before feeling a hand on her waist, her feet spin around and a pair of lips meet hers.

She kissed back enthusiastically for several seconds before pulling away and raising her eyebrows "Any particular reason for that or-"

"I've wanted to do it for a while..." he smiled "Pretty much every time you walk past me in the corridor but people are always around; it's quite inconvenient, really."

Lucy laughed "Oh, right."

He smiled, dropping her arms "Would you like to go out with me, like, on a date?"

"Depends what you have in mind, really." She smirked and he laughed.

"I don't know - Hogsmeade maybe?"

"Original."

"Shut up." He told her, for the second time in only a few minutes.

She smiled "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay - I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Okay." He smiled "Good. I'll see you Saturday then."

"See you Saturday."

Chris grinned, walking backwards a few paces before turning and jogging up the stairs.

Lucy Weasley watched him go, before walking down to Herbology with a smile on her face - she'd have to remember to thank Louis.

x


End file.
